The methylation of these compounds is synthetically interesting due to the importance of many of these compounds e.g. as bioactive compounds or pharmaceuticals. The conventional methods include alkylation reagents such as methyliodide or dimethylsulfate or the Eschweiler-Clark-reaction.
However, due to the significance of this reaction there is a constant need in the art for alternative methylation methods of nitrogen-containing organic compounds.